


Calling Home

by ArcheryGirl1101



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: During Canon, Fellowship of the Ring, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares, Repressed Memories, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: Along their journey with the Fellowship Legolas struggles to sleep, as a calling siren haunts his dreams
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Calling Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've written for LOTR, please be constructive.

Legolas had been plagued with the same nightmare, a woman's voice calling out to him, her entire body coated in the light as beautiful as the sun, only her forest green eyes clear behind the white light.

_"My little Greenleaf... how you have grown"_

_"Who are you?" That voice, the Elf was sure he knew who this woman was but with no face to hold to a possible name to, he couldn't remember._

_"Come to me, my little Elfling"_

_Legolas reached out forward towards the light._

The Elf woke himself up but lurching forward into a sitting position

"Legolas?" Aragorn questioned, sitting upon some rocks "You were talking in your sleep, are you alright?"

"Yes, Mellon Nin, I am fine. A strange dream, that's all" Legolas schooled his face back into a calm smile "I can take over watch, the world rests upon your shoulders with these Hobbits"

"Barely any time had passed, but I won't say no to company. You haven't rested properly in several days now, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm just getting used to these trees as my friends, they are nothing like they are back home"

"Conversations are a good way to get to know them"

"Yes, I know. But that noise could bring attention to ourselves. Who knows what lurks in the shadows" Legolas's head had slid downwards, eyes had closed without his knowledge, until Aragorn planted a hand upon his shoulder 

"Rest, Legolas. We'll all still be here at sunrise"

Legolas admitted defeat, perching himself next to Aragorn's legs, his back against the stone "What are you doing?" 

"I am resting, Estel. You said you wouldn't mind company, so I am doing both"

"Tell me about why you can't sleep. It might help"

"My dreams, they won't let me, her voice echoes in my mind"

"Her?"

"I don't know who she is, but she knows me"

"Strange, what does she look like?"

"I don't see her clearly, her body is covered in light. Her eyes match my home, her voice is familiar but I can't place who she is or was"

"Curious, is it someone from home?"

"Unlikely, I do miss my people though"

"A memory then?"

"Perhaps"

Unsure of how to comfort his friend, Aragorn lightly shoved his friend's shoulder "Sleep, before I make you"

By next light and a change in watch Legolas was nowhere to be seen, all his gear was gone too, and no-one had called an attack during dusk

Aragorn took it to Legolas hunting to pass the time or potentially scouting the next area, given he didn't need to sleep like Man, Dwarf or Hobbits, but still asked "Did you see him leave?" to Boromir.

"Yes. I asked where he was going but received no reply. I didn't think it best to abandon post to chase him"

"Which direction did he go?"

"North," Boromir pointed to their next path, the trees ahead were glowing, no doubt Legolas was beckoned.

Without thinking Aragorn moved to find Legolas. The calls of "Strider?" halted his steps

"Where are you going? We haven't eaten breakfast yet!" Pippin joyfully noted, followed by vigorous nodding from Merry, as Sam was busy cooking. Frodo was conversing with Gandalf. Gimli was quiet, muttering about 'wandering elves' to himself.

Sighing, Aragon returned to the Fellowship, distractedly ate what was given and took lead of their journey. 

Hours had passed, no bow, quiver or even a blond lock to find their friend. Aragorn was tempted just to charge ahead to find Legolas himself but that wouldn't help the Hobbits, they tired much easier, their bodies and souls far younger. This kind of journey was tremendous for a grown adult, for children, no doubt it was an extemity.

Reaching a new forest allowed serenity to pass over the group.

The group halted in their progress. Boromir taking his time again to show the Hobbits how to draw a sword, with basic attack and defensive manoeuvres. With the heart-warming scene distracting the rest Aragorn snuck off, he knew Legolas well. These trees may not speak to Aragorn clearly but they could whisper in his ear to the Elf's direction.

First was the arrow's tail, then the blinding blond hair in the distance "Legolas!" He shouted, which the Elf ignored, strange. Legolas didn't usually turn a deaf ear when spoken to. Aragorn was sure he'd given himself away to the Fellowship of his location. 

Legolas has turned slightly, Aragorn could just see his side-profile, a docile look inside Legolas' eyes. No matter his mood, risen temper, or weather Legolas always had an undefeated light in his eye. His lips were moving, his head tilted upwards, he was speaking to someone, or something. It wasn't the trees, Legolas would be sailing through the branches high above their heads if he was

"You found 'im, Laddie?"

"Aye, but he's not himself"

"Well let's go find out what's bothering him then!" Pippin, oblivious as always, was caught by the scruff of his coat and shirt, snagged by Boromir. Pippin made a delightful squawking noise in protest, before his mouth was briefly clamped over

"Think about this, Legolas is not himself and he is armed, he has the accuracy of a thousand lifetimes, perhaps more"

"Oh. So what should we do then?"

"We follow discretely, he doesn't know we're here"

"Right" The group followed many paces behind Legolas, things were going slow, until all adults noticed the Elf was gradually approaching a cliff-edge, no-one, not even Gandalf could see the drop's final point.

Aragorn sprinted towards his friend, he could hear frantic footsteps following behind him "Legolas!"  
  


* * *

As Legolas rested by Aragorn's side he allowed the content silence for his mind to focus on the woman in his dreams, to the point had been so entranced by this woman's image he had spotted her watching him from afar. He barely noticed Aragorn bidding him "Quel du" (Goodnight) as he and Boromir switched watch. 

Legolas waited for Aragorn to fall asleep before leaving, knowing his friend would follow him into the night

The woman, cast in whole light appeared in the distance, walking away downhill. The Elf shot up, treading light as he left the Fellowship

He didn't hear Boromir sharp hiss, but knew he would not be followed.

_"Come with me, Legolas"_

_He followed the woman's image all night, she always seemed to be turning away from him, her voice sacred and gentle, similar to the trees songs, but the voice was familiar._

_"Legolas... my little Greenleaf"_

_The Elf missed sunrise and entering a new forest, inside unknown territory and in his state made him vulnerable but he was not followed or under eye as prey_

_"You're almost there, my Elfling... just a few more steps"_

_The voice floated just out of his reach, her forest eyes now giving Legolas clearance, he knew who this was now..._

_"My little Elfling, you've come back to me"_

_**"Legolas!"** _

The Elf lost himself in hearing a new voice. Noticing the image before him grew faint, he didn't want it to go, yet he felt it had to. He could feel a small amount of ground beneath his feet.

Aragon didn't have a plan except for 'get Legolas away from that edge'. The result was harsh tackle, sending both tumbling to the rock's skirting, since Elves were weightless Aragon's body acted as an anchor, gripping his arms tightly around the Elf's body

"Legolas! Wake up!"

"No, Naneth, don't go!" Legolas blinked, the image was gone, his Mother was gone, he found himself gripped tight by Estel, along with several other small hands gripping his equipment and clothing to keep him in place.

Aragorn's heart bled for Legolas, he doubted many in the group knew Elvish, or enough of it to feel the weight of that word from Legolas's mouth.

The Elf seemed lost, turning to his friend in a rare show of despair "Estel, where are we?"

"Only an hour's north west journey from last night's camp"

"Adar would be ashamed of me" Legolas mumbled

Aragorn growled to himself, sitting the pair up, not releasing his friend's shoulders any time soon. They were still close to the edge, then an idea struck him, Legolas felt alone and their company was blessed with four children "How exactly do Hobbits finish their training?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow to Merry, missing the confusion on the Elf's face

Merry's eyes lit up "For the Shire!" Merry threw himself on-top of Legolas, hugging him, followed by Pippin and Sam, (Sam took off his backpack before including himself) Frodo did join too, but not for long.

If the Elf hadn't experience being squished before, he certainly could say he had now. Granted it was a squashing filled with joyous laughter, helping Legolas cheer up somewhat. Gimli had nearly belly-flopped into the mix, the Hobbits and Legolas avoided the 'attack'. The Dwarf now had bruised pride and chest from the stone's impact

"Many thanks, my friends" Legolas was aided to his feet by Aragorn 

"I think you took a few years of me, Mellon Nin. I don't remember the last time you slept-walked into danger"

"Neither can I, have I thrown us off track?"

"Not at all, this new forest was in our path, you were just closer to the edge than any of us felt comfortable"

"If that tackle was anything to say by, Aragorn" Boromir remarked casually, who received a death glare in return.

The Fellowship returned to their journey, Boromir took lead for a change, while the Hobbits listened intensely to his advice of battle, Gimli gave input now and then, Gandalf stayed behind. Aragorn kept close to Legolas for the whole day, if Legolas held a far-away stare in his eyes Aragorn may have squeezed his friend's hand or arm in reassurance, speaking in Basic Elvish to him.

Aragorn couldn't wipe away his friend's heartache but he would do everything in his power to lift it somewhat.

Legolas appreciated Estel's efforts, more than words could express. Remembering how he and Estel would display their promises when they were young, Legolas pinkie finger swiftly curled around Estel's, gripped for a second and returned his hand to his side. He could see Estel smiling from the action without needing to look.

Legolas knew that with his friends by his side the darkness around his heart would eventually lift. He may not have his mother anymore, his father was not by his side and he was far from Mirkwood, but he _was_ surrounded by his new friends and family.


End file.
